


With the Prince

by AxelDevine



Category: With the Prince
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Demons, Double Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, Fantasy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, consenual, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelDevine/pseuds/AxelDevine
Summary: Oliver has always looked up towards Angel, he was the future king for the kingdom, his gorgeous blonde hair that he soon dyed Jet black, although he never quite met the breathtaking prince.





	With the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning* This contains underage love, between a boy and a man. If you don’t like this leave. I am not a man and I do not promote sexual contact with children. Please also note that none of the characters that have sex with Oliver are human, nor is Oliver a human.

Oliver lay curled in his bed and fumbled with his hands, he was plotting to sneak into the kingdoms rose garden.His brother, Adrian Dove, swung open the door, accidentally hitting a vase. “Hey little brother!” He said in a booming, but calm voice. He plopped on the bed on top of Oliver, pinning him. Oliver gasped but sounded more like a injured kitten, Adrian smirked and hugged him tightly. Adrian loved to make fun of him, but he also yearned for Oliver and was gentle. “What are you doing?!?” Oliver yelped but soon realized he had to be nice to him to see the rose garden. “Um.. I mean.. How are you?” Oliver hated doing this, being nice to get something “Well are you up to something?” Adrian said softly, scratching the back of his head confused. “Can..can we go to the rose garden..?” Oliver wasn’t good at this, he began to get flustered and his blushing was smeared all over his face. Adrian chuckled softly “ Anything for you little brother”. 

It didn’t take long to reach the destination, the modern castle was near their house. Adrian assumed Oliver wanted a rose, since they were rare in the kingdom, but instead Oliver wanted to see a glimpse of Angel. They ran quickly behind the rose bushes, they were like a fence to the backyard. Adrian was expecting a tool for cutting roses but instead Oliver watched closely to find something. Adrian quickly noticed that they weren’t here for a mere rose, he fought back tears, he wanted Oliver to be his and only his. He pinned down Oliver with force, there was horror on Oliver’s face,he thrashed around, but since Oliver was frail and small he didn’t have much force. Oliver then screamed but was interrupted by two fingers shoved down his throat “That’s a good boy, stay shut and I’ll go in slow” Adrian said seductively. Oliver looked around desperately until he saw a tall figure, bright blue eyes staring directly at him. The tall,muscular man shoved Adrian off of Oliver, he gagged once he was shoved off. “Get out now, the young one can stay, but you must leave” the man said with great force. Adrian scurried away but Oliver did not recover as fast as Adrian, instead he fainted. 

Oliver woke up in luxurious bed, the bedroom looked beautiful, the rooms dominate color was red. As he shifted around he noticed the door, thoughts wandered in his mind on whether he should leave or not. He was confused, he quickly got up, the soft furs touching his feet below him. Oliver went to the door and opened it, he bumped into a tall young man. “Ah, hello, I see you’re awake. My name is Lucifer, I was told by my master to escort you back to your home.” He said softly “No! I’m not going back to that- Ah... I mean alright..” Oliver realized he was talking to the prince’s servant, so he agreed. “My my, you seem to want to stay? Well the prince is not in a very good state, how may I say it? It’s Alpha season, which is why your brother may have launched at you and it might not be safe here now” Lucifer sighed “ Pills don’t work on stronger alphas, my dear, which is why I’m so calm now.”. “Ah... I see now” Oliver sighed quietly, knowing the possibility that Adrian might do that to him again. They walked down the long hall, Oliver noticed the precious art and relics, previous owners and kingdom holders. Then Oliver noticed something, the door creaked open, a muscular man with slick black hair, and a gorgeous face, Angel. “Ah.. thank you..! I’m very grateful sir!” Oliver blushed while saying, Angel was sweating beads of sweat, clearly in heat. “Lucifer.. Leave em’ here I wanna talk to him..” Angel urged “But-.. Sir” Lucifer said very concerned he didn’t know what would happen, or maybe he did.


End file.
